


as night closes

by heurodis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heurodis/pseuds/heurodis
Summary: Arya Stark is a wraith, slipping into the cracks and quiet places, treading her siblings’ footsteps in silence. Her skin is pale, her eyes ghostly grey, her hair dark as death.Shireen is terrified of her.





	as night closes

Arya Stark is a wraith, slipping into the cracks and quiet places, treading her siblings’ footsteps in silence. Her skin is pale, her eyes ghostly grey, her hair dark as death. Shireen is terrified of her. 

Arya Stark is a knife, a wolf with teeth that graze Shireen’s neck, hands that have known more blood than bears thinking of. But those hands are soft when they reach to lead her through the snow, and when she brings the furs over them both her arms stay encircled around Shireen’s shoulders. With Arya beside her, Shireen feels like nothing could hurt her, not even her father. 

Arya Stark is a lonely figure, a broken thing, dancing on the edge of death. Her eyes are sad as she tugs Shireen’s hair gently and kisses her stone skin. Shireen thinks Arya is a light who was forced to exist in the dark. 

“The night brings more of them,” Arya says, squinting past the watch-fires. “The dead are as endless as this winter.”

“The night will not last forever,” Shireen answers. “And even winter must end.”

Arya smiles at her, and it is radiant.


End file.
